herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ulthane
Ulthane is an Old One blacksmith and an ally of War from Darksiders. History Plot with Abaddon Ulthane made a name for himself as a great craftsman of armor and weapons. He was eventually contacted by Abaddon, leader of the Hellguard warriors of Heaven, who wanted the Black Hammer to help him in his plot to begin the Apocalypse, the final battle between the Forces of Heaven and Hell, early. Abaddon planned to break six of the seven seals that would signal the beginning of the Endwar and by leaving the seventh intact, the Four Horsemen would not interfere. Then Ulthane would reforge the seals so that when the Charred Council came to investigate what had happened, Abaddon could claim that the Forces of Hell had attacked prematurely and the angels had brought them to justice. However the plan had failed after War came to Earth anyway and Abaddon was struck down by the demon general, Straga. With the plot's failure, Ulthane stayed on Earth, living as a hermit as the Apocalypse raged and the demons took control. Meeting with War After War was sent to find and kill the Griever, he was told that he would have to go after the Black Hammer. Upon arriving at Anvil's Ford where Ulthane made his home, the horseman found a large hammer sticking out of the ground, which he tried to lift, but to no avail. Ulthane appeared behind him and told War that he should keep his hands off what wasn't his. The horseman realized that the Black Hammer he needed to take on was the blacksmith himself. Ulthane prepared to fight him, telling War that the hammer in the ground was by far the easier of the two. However the horseman managed to fight him with his Chaos Form, before the Hellguard arrived. Ulthane told them to stay out of a fight that didn't involve them and he and War engaged in a contest to see who could kill the most angels. The horseman was the victor, but the Black Hammer said he still didn't believe that he was one of the Four Horsemen. Ulthane then opened the door to the Griever's lair, telling War that if he could kill the monster, then the blacksmith would believe that he was who he said he was. After the horseman brought down the Griever, a portal appeared that brought him to Ulthane's forge. There the Black Hammer greeted him as one of the Horsemen and War demanded to know why he was here on Earth. The blacksmith refused to tell the horseman, but he did give him something he'd just finished, a powerful handgun called Mercy. After War found out about Ulthane's part in Abaddon's plot and that he needed the Armageddon Blade, the sword used to shatter six of the seven seals, to defeat the Destroyer, he set out to find its scattered pieces. He then brought them to Ulthane, who reforged the blade for him. Abilities Ulthane is a skilled warrior and has shown that he is enormously strong, wielding his great hammer with ease when War couldn't even pick it up. Despite his great bulk, the Black Hammer is extremely talented at his craft, creating powerful armor and weapons, that have made a name for him. Personality Ulthane is rather bad-tempered and anti-social, preferring to avoid contact with others and do his work in peace. He particularly hates it when people intrude on his home or try to take his things. Ulthane does not seem easily intimidated since when War points Mercy at him to try and make him tell why he's on Earth, he simply asks the horseman, if he thinks that he's afraid of death. Trivia *Ulthane is believed to be the maker of the Horsemen's weapons. When he sees War's sword, Chaoseater, there is a flash of recognition in his eyes and Mercy is one of the handguns used by one of the other Horsemen, Strife. *Ulthane speaks with a Scottish accent. External links * Darksiders wiki Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Supporters Category:Immortals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Male